Perfect
by Lady Yukina
Summary: Complete Heero got everything he needed right where he is...
1. Children

Perfect

- I do NOT own Gundam Wing or any of it's Characters –

Chapter One:

Escape

"Perfect! Everything is in place!" Iris looked over her shoulder to see her twin sister, Isis, working, "How's everything at your side of the plan?"

Isis looked up and smiled, "Complete!"

The girls grinned and walked out of the room, quietly, they sneaked there way to the other side of the compound.

For being the 8 year old daughters of the famous Wing Zero Pilot and the famous VFM, the skills said it all. Replica of their Mother but with eyes of their Father.

The guards stood still, scanning the area but they were out witted by 2 little girls by sneaking just above them in the ceiling.

Iris took the first move, she jumped and move quickly near the iron door to the left of the hallway. Isis followed her twin's movement and began picking the iron door's lock once she reached the door. Opening it inside was the main computer. The screen changing quickly one after another, the chair looks empty but you can hear a very quick typing in the key board.

"Jr. are you almost finish?" Isis asked moving beside the chair, "We need to get out of here before anyone else notice something have changed."

"…Also, before they found out that we are all gone!" Iris added.

On the large chair sat a 5 year old little boy, he is an exact replica of his Father but when he looked up to his sisters, his eyes are his Mother.

"Accomplished!" He grinned widely at them, "Let's get out of here!"

Iris picked up Jr. and Isis scanned the hallway, she turned to her siblings and said, "15 minutes starting now!"

She clicked a button and they started running, avoiding guards along the way.

Outside the compound, 5miles away

The van stopped just as they noticed the large gate. 5 figures stepped out of the van and moved away from the road.

"Those jerks have an iron gate like in the Movie 'Lord of the Rings'…" Duo joked.

Someone hit him from the back.

"Shut you mouth Duo, we're here on a mission!" Wufie glared at his braided friend.

"I just hoped the kids are alright!" Quatre worriedly said.

"That's why we are here… To take them back!" Heero said with a cold tone of voice.

Flash Back: 2 days ago

_Relena cried her eyes out when Heero and the gang rushed inside the Peacecraft/Yuy Mansion._

"_Relena?" Heero kneeled beside his sobbing wife, worried._

"_They took them! They took my babies!" Relena sobbing, she clutches on a piece of paper._

_Heero took the paper and opened it, reading it really fast._

_Note:_

_Mr. and Mrs. Yuy,_

_We have taken you children._

_Our ransom is: $10 million for each child!_

_That is $30 million if you want them back alive!_

_Heero's eyes widen, anger and sadness filled his heart._

_The others didn't say a word but they understood, Heero's eyes said it all._

End of Flash Back

Half way outside the compound where Heero and the gangs are

"Did you two saw that?" Jr. pointed at the direction in front of them, "I saw a van…"

"I did too," Iris answered and Isis nodded, "We just have to escaped around them"

"Why?" Isis asked, "We can beat them easily if we wanted to!"

"I know but…" Iris was cut off by Jr.

"Go a head, I'll stay back!" Jr. smiled, He also wants someone hurt after being kidnapped like that.

Iris grinned and nodded, "Let's have fun! You don't kill anyone!"

They moved their way to the area where the group are huddling to make their move.

Our Group

"Alright this is what we do…" Heero was cut off by Duo's voice.

"OUCH!" Duo was kicked on the head.

Everyone took out their guns and pointed at the intruders.

"Daddy?" The girls ex-changed looked at each other and run towards Heero, "Daddy!"

Heero and the others lowered their gun from the familiar sound of the girl's voice.

"Iris? Isis?" Heero kneeled down and opened his arms wide, two little girls landed on him with tight hugs, "My little angels!"

Duo and the others were shocked but remained quite.

Iris moved her head away just a little, "Jr. Come out! It's ok!"

"It's Daddy!" Isis added.

The ganged waited, then. An impatient rustle was made behind the bush with a small calling, "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Heero's heart jumped, his son is alright as well. Then their was a small figure wrapped it self around his right leg.

"Daddy!" Jr. giggled and looked up to Heero with his eyes widen with happiness.

Heero kneeled down again, took all of his children in his arms.

"You three are all right…" He whispered in their ears, "I'm very glad!"

"How did you kids managed to get away unharmed?" Duo finally asked.

The kids giggled, Jr. beat his sisters to tell the story.

"The bad guys locked us up inside a room and with one guard! I pretend to be hurt and started crying, the stupid guard walked in and he was knock out cold by Iris and Isis! And then we decided to make everything a fun before we leave!" Jr. took a few breaths before continuing, "We found the main control room, Iris and Isis said for me to find out what they are up to and I did!" Jr. smiled proudly, waving a single disk on his hand.

"While I was doing that, Iris and Isis planned a bomb all over the compound but before the whole place go 'bye bye', I made a time for all of them to leave 7 minutes before the actual 'boom'" Jr. smiled.

And at that moment, the alarms went off all over the compound and everyone inside ran out.

"Did you say 'Bomb'?" Quatre asked.

The kids nodded.

"Yup, I instructed for the WHOLE entire compound to go 5 miles away because there's a bomb! I changed my voice from the device that Uncle Trowa made for me!" Jr. said proudly, again, "The cops will be waiting for them there too!"

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Duo yelled.

The ganged ran back to the van and broke the speed limit.

The girls looked at their watches, "8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

Jr. took the last count, "BLAST OFF!"

And there it goes; the whole compound went sky high without a trace.

Duo stopped the car, everyone watched as the compound burned into the ground.

"Scary…" Duo whispered as he looked at the kids, "Like Father like children… Let's see what Relena will say about this!"

Heero glared at Duo, "She will NOT hear any of this!"

The others sweat drop.

"What are we going to tell Mommy, Daddy?" Iris asked.

Heero kissed each other their little head, "That me and your Uncles, did all of those things that you just did inside the compound!"

Jr. eyes widen, "WHAT? We have no credits?"

"How's trip to the ice cream parlor and bakery sound?" Heero asked with a grin on his face.

Duo chuckled and leaned over to the others, "Bribing…"

The kids ex-changed looks and then look up to their dad, "OK!"

Heero smiled, "So… what happened inside the compound?"

"Daddy bravely rescued us!" Iris and Isis answered.

"He burned the compound down!" Jr. added, everyone looked at him, "But no one died!"

Everyone sigh, they have to work their way to persuade Jr. Not to say anything about that in front of Relena.

Now, Duo drove the car back home… AFTER, the trip to the bakery and the ice cream store.

TBC

Please, review after this!

Thank you!


	2. Family

Perfect

I do NOT own Gundam Wing or any of its Characters –

Chapter Two:

* * *

**On the last chapter**: The Yuy children were kidnapped but were safely returned to their parents unharmed and we all know how that happened… 

**P.O.V**

"_Mommy," The kids ran a head to greet there mother, "Mommy!"_

_Relena was out the door when she heard that Heero and the others have returned with the children, she was already crying when she finally took hold of her babies._

"_My darlings," Relena kissed each of their heads and then looked them over to see any sign of violence, "Did they hurt you? Did they do anything to cause you any pain? Did they feed you?"_

_The question was followed by, "They are safe and they have been feed, they're fine Relena…"_

_The voice came from Heero who put a protective arm around his family, "Why don't we all go inside and chat…"_

_They all agreed and they went back inside…_

_Stories were exchanged and the children kept their promise to their Father._

_They did not mention of breaking out the compound on there own…_

**End of P.O.V**

* * *

It's been a month since that return of the children and everything is back to normal. 

"Iris, make sure Jr. put away his toys!" Relena called out from the kitchen, "Isis, come down and help me with dinner sweetie!"

Isis walked in from the living room with her hair braided, she may look like her mother but she got her father's eyes.

"Could you please smash some potatoes?" Relena smiled.

"Sure mom!" Isis took out a large bowl and the smash-thingy … (no idea what they are called… forgive me)

Minutes later, Iris came in the room, the older twin.

"Anything I can do Mom?" She asked as she watched her sister smashed potatoes.

"Make the salad?" Relena smirked at her daughter who knew what exactly what she's going to say.

"Can it be my choice of ingredients?" Iris looked at her mother hopefully.

Relena giggled, "Sure"

Isis stopped smashing and looked at her twin, "Please, don't over do it with the oil…"

"Last time you did the salad I got sick from all the oil!" Isis held her stomach, "Please?"

Iris patted her sister's shoulder, "That was my mistake, I'm sorry… I didn't pay attention at the time; I'll make sure its only 2tbs of oil instead of 6tbs…"

Isis took the opportunity to tease her sister, "You were distracted by that commercial of Lance McCain… I understand, that boy is good looking!"

Iris blushed, "T-that's not why I w-was distracted!"

Relena made a little push on the teasing, "Hmm? Who is this Lance?"

Iris's face was deep red, "His just a teen Idol boy… nothing special…"

"His 10yrs old, one of the stars of the new movie coming out!" Isis winked at Iris, "We're going to see it, right?"

Iris giggled and looked at her mother, "It's just a little crush mom, come on, I'm only 8yrs old!"

"Beside, it's not like I'll ever get to meet the boy!" she added.

Relena giggled, "Just don't let your Father hear you say anything about that…"

"Don't tell 'Father' what?" His voice made all three females jumped as they saw the man in the house appeared in the kitchen doorway.

Heero Yuy, leaned against the wall as he watched the three women of his life giggled and winked at each other.

"I don't like repeating my self ladies," Heero used that type of tone of voice just to scare them a little, "Don't tell me what?"

Relena giggled, "Dear, it's a girl talk… You can't just bust in here and demand to know a 'girl talk', you don't have the right"

Heero raise an eyebrow and eyes his wife, "Really?"

He then came behind Isis who eyed her father on the corner of her eyes while smashing potatoes.

"What about if I just force my way on you girls to tell me?" without warning, Heero have gathered both twins and tickled them, "Now, tell me!"

Both girls laugh in motion and could barely speak.

"D-dad s-stop p-p-please!" Isis begged as tears were now seen on the corner of her eyes.

"D-daddy," Iris was no different; she was trying her best to get her father off of her and her sister, "S-stop!"

Relena giggled as she watched her husband tickled her girls when it suddenly stopped, she blinked. Heero have stopped tickling the girls and let go, he was now moving around the counter.

In a graceful move, Relena moved away from her spot on the other side of the counter.

"No Heero… Don't you dare…" Relena was now moving slowly away from her husband, "You won't get any information from me!"

Heero gave her an evil grin before quickly made his way around. Thanks to his abilities, he caught Relena without a problem.

"Heero, let go of me!" Relena tried her best to get away.

"Not until I find out what you girls been talking about behind my back!" Heero run a finger on Relena's shoulder which made her shiver.

Relena looked at the girls who looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Sorry sweetheart, no can do!" Relena answered.

"Ok then, here it goes!" Heero was about to tickle Relena when a small bumped into him, "whoa!"

He looked down, identical features but the smaller version. The boy looked up with the face of his father but eyes of his mother with a grin on his face.

He sticks out his tongue, "I know what they're talking about daddy!"

Heero's eye brow raised again, "Really?"

"Yup!" The boy answered happily.

"What was it Jr.?" Heero kneeled down to eye level his son.

"It was…" Jr. looked up to his mother and sisters who looked at him curiously, he smiled at them.

"It was something about 'desert' that they can't figure out what to make for the two of us!" Jr. grinned at his Father proudly, "I want Chocolate-Chip ice cream!"

Heero stared at his son and looked at his girls who sighed deeply; he took it as the sigh that the secret was out.

"Well, let see… Dinner isn't ready yet… Sooooooo…" Heero took out his keys from his pocket, "Let's go get desert Jr.!"

"YAY!" Jr. bounced twice and followed his father outside the kitchen.

The girls blinked and looked at each other.

"Phew, I thought Jr. actually heard us…" Isis said softly.

"I did too…" Iris nodded, "That's scared me just a little…"

Relena smirked, "Don't underestimate your brother girls! His smarter than he looks!"

The girls nodded to agree when Jr. stuck his head back in the doorway.

"Laaaaaaanceeeeeeee McCaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiin!" Jr. giggled and ran back out to his Father leaving his two sisters eyes wide open and a Mother who just shook her head.

"The little monster DID hear us!" Iris blushed.

"That little brat's going to warp us around his finger, just watch!" Isis put her face in her palms.

"Well, he got what he wants for desert tonight…" Relena smiled.

The three girls laughed and continue on fixing dinner and waited for there two men to come back home from the store.

In the house-hold of the Yuy/PeaceCraft Mansion, it was a Fairy tale – Happily Ever After even thou they have there ups-n-downs, they never give up to have wonderful memories of each other.

Heero and Relena will grow old together with there children healthy and happy but the story does not ends here…

**8yrs later…**

TBC…

* * *

I have thought long and hard on this chapter. 

I wanted something sweet, nice and happy house-hold.

Please, R&R this chapter…

**Thank you!**


	3. Preparations

Perfect

**- I do NOT own Gundam Wing or any of its Characters –**

Chapter Three:

* * *

On the Sanc Kingdom High School, all students have their head on the bulletin Board. There was a new post that made all of then chatters excitedly: 

_**Ladies and Gentlemen:**_

_We present to you this announcement_

_That on_

_September 17_

_Is the Sweet 16th Birthday Of…_

_**Princess Iris Maria PeaceCraft Yuy**_

_**And**_

_**Princess Isis May PeaceCraft Yuy**_

_All Students of the Sanc Kingdom are invited_

_**Please, ready your school I.D on the entrance**_

_Dress to Impress_

_**Dress code is enforced, apologize…**_

"Wow, the Twin Princesses Sweet 16th Birthday!" Girl #1 chattered with her group of friends, "This is going to be grand!"

"Of course it will be grand," Girl #2 grinned, "Their Mother owns the school and the most respected woman in the whole world and space!"

A boy came up behind them and grinned, "It's not going to be _Grand_ ladies… It's going to be the day to remember until those two girls hits their 21st Birthday!"

Everyone agreed and they all decided to be on their best looks, also, figuring out about the birthday girls present.

PeaceCraft/Yuy Mansion:

"Miss, this dress will be suited on you!" A Lady with a puffy gown fixed the hem of the girl's dress, "You look so adorable!"

The girl stood there like she was in a death sentence, she was ready to puke. The dress was horrible, it didn't match her eyes and she looked like an old beaten Victorian doll. Just then, she was saved by a woman who is in her early 40 walked in.

"Lady Camilla, that is all for today…" Relena smiled at the lady, "Thank you for coming…"

"It was my pleasure Madam!" then the lady left the room.

Relena took a few seconds and closed the door; she turned around and found her daughter taken off the dress.

"Darling, that dress does look adorable on you…" Relena chuckled.

"Mom…" Iris slammed the dress on the sofa, "That dress makes me look twice my size and… the lace… the ribbons… the pinks…"

Then the door opens and slammed, Relena and Iris looked up and found Isis with the similar dress but a different color, it was blue.

"Augh, I would rather shoot my self than wear that horrible dress!" Isis slammed her dress next to Iris's, "I can't believe she was one of the choices that Dad and Uncle Mill provided for us…"

Then the twins had it, they both looked at their mother, "Mother!"

Relena couldn't help but laugh at this, "Ok, ok…"

"I'll talk with your father and Uncle, I'll persuade them for letting you girls pick your dress…" Relena then had the taught, "Maybe we can hire a designer?"

There it was the magic word.

"A designer," The twins chorus, "Please, Mother!"

Iris spoke 1st, "Mom… Our birthday is a week away!"

"We want this day to be special, PLEASE do something!" Isis begged.

Relena laughed again, and then the door opened and closed. Heero Aden PeaceCraft Yuy Jr. stood with a frown on his cute face; he dropped a box on the floor.

"There… is… NO WAY… I… am… WEARING… that… HORRIBLE… suit… on… MY…beloved…big… sisters… 16th… BIRTHDAY" He said it very slowly and clearly that he was annoyed, very annoyed.

"Ah, what's wrong with your suit Jr.?" Isis asked.

Jr. pulled the suit out from its boxed, "I will look like a geek from the late century…"

The suit was frilly with lace and ribbons, like it was made for a mall Victorian Male.

Jr. looked at his mother, "Mom, look at me and tell me that I am too handsome to wear this horrible suit…"

Relena laughed, "Oh my, I guess the three of you disagreed…"

Jr. took his place between his sisters, for a thirteen year old; he developed a face that no females could ignore.

"Why don't you three complain to your Father and Uncle, they are in the gazebo with your Uncles."

The twins and Jr. Left the room with their outfits, Relena followed.

In the gazebo, 6 former Gundam pilots enjoyed them selves with a glass of wine and chips.

"I can't believe that the girls are turning 16 Heero," Quatre smiled, "Aren't you nervous?"

Heero raise an eye brow, "Should I be?"

"When Sarah turned 16… Many suitors started showing up at the mansion…" Quatre sighed as he remembered it all, "2 young men at a time trying to win her over…"

Heero glared, not at Quatre but at the thought of young men trying to win his little girls hearts.

Heero spoke firmly, "…that's not going to…"

"Father!" a trio calling.

Heero looked over and found all 3 of his children.

"What's the matter?" Heero asked.

The three glared at him, the Yuy Glare, and then they showed their cloths. Everyone beside Heero and Milliardo chuckled.

"I am NOT wearing this dress on my birthday!" Iris dropped the dress on the ground.

"It's a horrible color and it is not my style!" Isis did the same.

"I'm too good looking to wear something this ugly!" Jr. dropped the suit on top of his sisters' dresses.

"We want a designer!" the trio chorused.

Milliardo spoke first, "Did we not decide to have an old traditional PeaceCraft celebration?"

"It was you who decided that Uncle…" Iris answered.

"Wasn't you two who wanted a fancy dress for the party?" Heero asked.

"Not the dress that the old Victorians would wear, they're ugly!" Isis answered.

"…and trust me… it will not be a pretty sight when everyone else shows up on the party seeing us looking like that!" Jr. pointed out, "We have a reputation!"

Heero and Milliardo were speechless; they looked at the other guys.

"Word of experience, especially from those who have gotten to this before…" Quatre whispered to Heero, "Give them what they want…"

"I'll let you handle this one…" Milliardo agreed since his own daughter turned 16 a year ago.

Heero thought for a moment, "Alright, I will let you chose the designers… BUT, you must research them VERY thoroughly!"

"We know the drill dad!" Jr. answered, "We had been through this before…"

The girls kissed Heero's check, "Thanks daddy!"

The trio left and went back inside where Relena and the other women were waiting.

"Man, I'm lucky I only have 1 daughter…" Duo sigh and then his eyes widen open, "OH MY GOD! She's turning 16 in two months!"

Duo had 3 children:

Kana: Age 15 16 in 2 months

Hade: Age 13

And

Duo Jr.: Age 10

Trowa sigh, "Mine is in December…"

Trowa had 2 children and 1 more in the way:

Jessica: Age 15 16 in 3 months

Kyle: Age 10

Trowa Jr.: Unborn

Wufei sigh deeply, "I have triplets… and they are turning 16 on December as well…"

Wufei had 5 children:

Triplets:

Susan, Ying May, and Shana: Age 15 16 in 3 months

Lao Chang: Age 13

Wufei Jr. : 7

Quatre had 4 children:

Alexia: 20 yrs old

Clarissa: 18 yrs old

Sahara: 16 yrs old

Adam: 13 yrs old

Quatre Jr.: 8yrs old

Milliardo had 3 children:

John: 23 yrs old

Jasmine: 17 yrs old

Andrew: 15 yrs old

* * *

**AU: Yes, it's confusing but pleases… Bear with me…**

* * *

Heero sighed as he thought about everything, "…I have no plans for this" 

"Come on Heero, don't be down…" Duo said, "Cheer up, your girls are in that stage of being young adult now!"

"…that's what I'm afraid of" Heero looked at the hall where he could see his children and wife chattering happily.

He smiled, "But, I'll be there to see it all…"

The group patted him in the back.

"Your one brave fool Heero…" Milliardo sighed.

They all laughed and continued their chattering about work, game and family.

In less than 5 days, the PeaceCraft Yuy Princesses are sixteen years old…

TBC:

* * *

**A/U: Ok, I know this chapter is a bit short and strange but I had better days… Please, R&R…**

**Next Chapter:**

**The Finale: Perfect Forever**


	4. Finale

Perfect

**- I do NOT own Gundam Wing or any of its Characters –**

* * *

Chapter Four:

"WOW" The large group of girls stood there, amazed of what they have witnessed, "This mansion is so big and beautiful!"

"Yea," Girl #1 looked around the room, "Look how many people that came, so many!"

"Look, some of these guys aren't even from our school!" Girl #2 was pointing at some group of girls across the room, "They wear the pins of that Private Christian School for Boy and Girls in the east side of town…"

"Yea, your right and look over there! That's the school emblem pins of the Samuel Academy on the west side of town!" the third girl whispered as looked over the far right side of the room.

"Look's like there's a few more students from other school beside ours that came," Girl #1 was astonished, "The Yuy Twins are really popular!"

All guest enjoyed themselves, meeting new people and dancing. They were then interrupted by the sound of soft gentle bell, all eyes turned to the top of the stairs.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," The announcer called out, "Princess Iris Maria and Princess Isis May!"

The double oak doors opened, everyone in the room gasped, 'ooh' and 'aw' were heard.

Iris and Isis step forward near the stairs looking dazzling and stylish.

Iris was wearing a blood red strapless gown; the dress was v-neck and an open back, it was like second skin that made her glow. The print on her dress was black lilies on one side of the dress with glitters. Her slippers were also blood red. Her hair was curled and down, it shines as she moves, Japanese ornament held her hair on each side so it wont get in the way.

Isis's dress was different, it was the opposite. The gown was held by two thin straps on each shoulder, the color was white as snow. The dress made her look pure and innocent and was similar to a Chinese dress with slit on the side to her thigh; the print was a cherry blossom on the hem of the dress, there was also hint of glitters on the dress. Her slipper was also white. Her hair was braided in one side and curled on the ends with silver flower ornaments held her hair on one side.

As they walked down the stairs, they were two different people. The twins look mature and grown up but deep down, they were still teenagers.

"Happy Birthday" The crowed cheered as the twins took the last step of the stairs, "Happy sweet 16!"

"Thank you everyone!" Iris giggled, "Thank you for coming!"

"Please, enjoy your selves!" Isis looked at the crowed, "Have a good time!"

Heero Jr. watched his sisters being ganged up by a group of girls as he walked passed everyone else until he found the man who was in-changed of the guest list.

"What's the record?" Jr. asked.

"Everyone is present, all from 4 different schools… even the teachers came too…" The man reported, "We all checked the gifts and we checked all guest, they were all cleared… There are a total of 400 guests, young sir…"

Jr. was pleased, "Thank You, keep up the good work…"

The man made a salute of respect "Will do sir!"

As Jr. walked back to the party, another security came beside the man.

"He is so young but a very smart indeed…" The security said as he watches Jr. with the other guest and disappeared.

"What did you expect?" The man asked, "With a Mother who is a V.F.M and a Father who is a former Gundam Pilot, you expect there kids to be somewhat geniuses…"

"Yeah, I guess every expected that when they got married…" Then the security went back to his post.

Heero and Relena watched from the top of the stairs behind the curtains, keeping an eye on their three kids.

"I still don't understand why we can't leave them be, dear?" Relena asked her husband, "Look, Jr. and the other boy's even check on each security on the grounds…"

"Yes, I know… I trust the boy's abilities but I can't help but watch out for any sudden movements from unwanted attentions…" Heero answered as he scanned the area near the twins.

"What 'unwanted attention'?" Relena raise an eyebrow, "Who do you think would harm the girls? Everyone checked the gifts when they arrived, 5 times to be exact… Preventers are scanning every inch of the house and more if I know my brother… What 'unwanted attention' are you speaking of?"

Heero was silent for a minute before answering his wife, "From the opposite sex…"

Relena's eyes rolled over, "Darling, you're over reacting…"

"I am not," Heero answered too quickly, "I don't trust any of these boys in this party…"

"Darling, come… Let's go to the other room where everyone else is and we can watch the party from there since you and the others have decided to put up security camera's in the grand ball room…" Relena have to pull Heero out of the room with a little effort since he refused to leave, "If you don't leave, they girls will spot you and they will be embarrassed…"

Heero frown, "Tough…"

"And if boys find you, they might think you don't trust their abilities and they will start to feel bad about themselves," Relena point out, "Do you want that?"

Heero then left the room, dragging Relena with him. Sure enough, everyone was in the living room in front of the large flat screen TV with different scenes.

"Relena, the girls look beautiful!" Hilde cooed, "They're so elegant and beautiful!"

Relena sat down beside Heero, "We went to 6 different designers and we found the perfect one…"

"I remember, she did the other girls gown too!" Dorothy smiled, "Look, they're such angels out there… They all stand out…"

"They all do, the girls all have beauties, inside and out…" Quatre kissed Dorothy's forehead, "They all got that from their Mothers…"

"Thank honey" Dorothy smiled.

"… but they got their Father's strong will and pride!" Wufie grunted, "They have the warrior spirits!"

"Yes, yes…" Sally shook her head, "We all know that but they got there spunk's from their Mothers"

"That's right!" Catherine giggled, "They sure do!"

"Yes, they all have half of each parent," Duo grinned, "They are a bunch of kids we are all proud of!"

"Amen to that!" Everyone laugh and agreed.

Back to the Party

Iris and Isis have greeted, welcome and thanked everyone for coming, it took them a whole hour and a half to do so. Then they found Jr., Lao Chang and Andrew on the corner of the room talking to a group of giggling girls. The twins both hugged Jr. from behind.

"Whoa!" Jr. blinked, "What's this?"

"Thanks for checking up on everything while we look after our guest little brother!" Iris kissed his left cheek, "You're the best!"

"Yeah, you are the best little brother any sisters could ask for," Isis kissed his right cheek, "Even if you are being a monster sometimes, we love you all the same…"

Jr. chuckled, "Hey, I'm the only one who can mess you two… no one else."

The twins giggled, "Yes, that's right…"

Lao Chang drop and arm around Iris and Isis, "You ladies enjoying you're party?"

"Yes we are!" Iris pulled Jr. away from the group, "As the older sister of the three of us, it's only right to have my first dance with my baby brother!"

"No fair! How about we dance with him at the same time?" Isis grinned, "It's only fair!"

"Good idea!" Iris giggled.

"It's your night!" Jr. smiled as he let his big sisters take him away.

The night was perfect just as the girls wanted it to be, it was like a fairy tale and they were the main characters. They danced, laugh and joked around. The moon was up and the wind was dancing with the music, it was like nature was also celebrating.

Wishes were made and candles blown but the twins have one special wish that night…

The parents enjoyed the scene even if all the Fathers have stood up to burst into the party because their daughters were dancing with some boy but what surprised them the most was that Iris and Isis came to the room with a bright smile on their face.

They both kissed their Mom and Dad's cheeks but they looked and stared at their Father.

"Dad, we don't turn 16 every year…" Iris started, "And we would like to remember this night most spectacular…"

"Daddy, we only have one special wish tonight," Isis smiled.

Heero looked at Relena and then back at the girls, "Whatever it is, I will do my best to full fill it…"

The twins smiled.

"Will you do us the honor of dancing the last dance with us?" Iris asked.

"It will make us very happy…" Isis added.

Relena gasped and hold back her tears, she was happy that she hugged her daughters.

Heero was speechless that he stared at the girls like they were unreal, then he regained his composer and smiled, "I would be delighted…"

All guest watched the scene of the twins danced with there Father, it was a beautiful dance that the three of them made in motion. Since they've created their own dance a long time ago, it was easy enough to surprise everyone how three people could make such a wonderful scene to watch.

A/N: Ok, This is my own version…

Dance with My Father

By Yukina

_When I was child, I remember the day my Father held me in his arms_

_He lifts me up high and spins me around_

_And he would tell me_

'_**You are my greatest gift of all in life'**_

_Until now, he would say those words to me_

_I give anything to dance with my Father again,_

_Even if we've disagree_

_He still loves me_

_I give anything to dance with my Father again,_

_Because he is the only one_

_They only one man_

_The only Father I have in my life_

_Late at night he would pray for me_

'_**God, please look after my baby'**_

_And I would shed my tears because that makes me happy_

_He means so much to me_

_I give anything to dance with my Father again,_

_Even if we've disagree_

_He still loves me_

_I give anything to dance with my Father again,_

_Because he is the only one_

_They only one man_

_The only Father I have in my life_

_Because I know_

_How much my Mother loves him_

_They dance every night when they believe I'm asleep_

_They're so in love_

_And I hope someday I'll be just like them_

_I give anything to dance with my Father again,_

_Even if we've disagree_

_He still loves me_

_I give anything to dance with my Father again,_

_Because he is the only one_

_They only one man_

_The only Father I have in my life_

_Because of them_

_I'm here_

_And I'm living_

_I'm grateful_

_But God, my only wish_

_I give anything…_

_To dance with my Father…_

… _Again_

They night went by and so the years…

* * *

9 years later, the mansion was having a celebration. 25 years old Iris and Isis giggled as they watch their 22 years old brother, Heero Jr., ran around and tried his best to get away from 3 over excited dogs drools and hair.

"Call them off, call them off!" Jr. screamed, "Come on, call them off!"

"Oh come on, Jr." Iris called out, "They've missed you so much!"

"Yes, and it's only fair since we suffered from all the licking and jumping yesterday when we came home…" Isis added, "Come on, let them be themselves! It's not going to hurt you!"

Jr. then gave up, he stood still, "Fine, come on you big bums!"

All dogs came on jumping at him, he was on the ground trying to get all paws off him after a few licks and snuggles, "OK! OK! TOO MUCH LOVE!"

More laughter, once Jr. was out of reach and cleaned up. He returned to join his sisters.

"I wonder what keeping them so long?" Jr. asked, "They're suppose to be here by now…"

"Yeah but come on," Iris pulled out a newspaper, "After that announcement from last night, I don't think they're going to have an easy trip back…"

"Well, it's about time if I say so my self…" Isis took a sip of her tea, "It's time for the new generation to step up and take over…"

"Yeah but, are you sure you're up for it?" Iris asked, "I mean, it's a lot of work…"

"I'm ready and it's about time Mom decided to quit and let me take her place," Isis put down her cup, "She's been in that same job for the back 35yrs and this was during the war! She deserves this!"

"And I am here to make sure of you're safety," Jr. took a bite of the cookie, "It only make sense that I'll be replacing Dad's position as the Head of Security since I've been trained under him from all these years…"

"You two are taken over our parent's jobs while I'm reaching my dream…" Iris sigh sadly, "I'm selfish…"

"No, you're not…" Iris touched her hand, "I bet you anything that Mom and Dad won't have it any other way as much as Jr. and I that you reached for you're dream…"

"That's right," Jr. placed his hand on top of there hands, "Beside, these jobs are OUR dream… It's not because of our parents; we made this choice… remember…"

Iris smiled and she was sure they were telling the truth, "Well, being the C.E.O of the Earth's Sphere and Space Trade Associate is also a life worth experience…"

"And important…" the female voice answered.

The siblings turned and saw both their parents standing there with proud smiles on their faces.

Both parents were on the early 50's and they look healthy and almost the same but older.

"Mom! Dad!" The siblings greeted their parents with hugs and kisses.

Once the greeting was done, they were seated.

"I'm very proud of you girls," Heero started, "You finished college and starting a new beginning in life…"

"Dad, if it wasn't for you and mom…" Iris grinned, "None of us would have a future…"

"That's true," Jr. added as he took a grab of another cookie, "We got the brains and looks from the both of you, also, the best parents anyone could ever have…"

"You both put up with us for so long, especially with me…" Jr. shyly said, "With my rebellion stages and all, you guys stood by me and forgave all my dumb mistakes…"

"Darling, we all go through rough times but it doesn't mean we're going to stop loving you because of those bumps…" Relena patted her son's hand, "And you turned out to be a handsome and well-educated young man… Just like you're Father!"

"Amen to that" Isis giggled.

Heero watched his Family chat and enjoying there times together as he looked up to the sky, he watched the clouds passed by and remembering all those times when the kids were growing up.

'_Lord, I thank you for giving me a second chance… I thank you for sending me the Angel of my life that gave me these 3 beautiful children who grew into wonderful people, they are just perfect…' _Heero smiled as he looked at his Family again.

"Darling, is everything alright?" Relena asked.

"Everything's fine, sweetheart…" Heero grinned, "Better yet, everything's _perfect_"

OWARI

* * *

A/U: This is the end, only 4 chapters… I hope you enjoyed them! Thank You Very much for reading and reviewing, 'Perfect' 


End file.
